Divine Weaponry
The ability to wield and/or create any divine weapon. Sub-power of Divine Constructs. Variation of Power Weaponry. Opposite to Demonic Weaponry. Not to be confused with Transcendent Weaponry. Also Called *Angelic Weaponry *Holy/Mythic/Sacred Weapon Capabilities The user is able to create and wield any kind of weapon of divine powers. The weapon can also grant the user special powers of any kind, make them invincible and even reach the same level of power of a deity making it possible for the user to hurt a god. Applications *Absolute Attack **Conceptual Attacks *Absolute Defense *Adaptive Weaponry *Angelic Force Manipulation **Angelic Magic **Divine Energy Manipulation **Divine Infusion *Divine Element Manipulation *Divine Empowerment *Divine Slayer *One-Man Army *Power Manifestation *Purification *Weapon Manipulation **Weapon Transmutation **Weapon Summoning/Calling **Weapon Proficiency **Weaponry Refinement *Worthiness Enchantment Variations *Divine Blade Construction *Divine Bow Construction *Divine Polearm Construction *Divine Whip Generation *Magic Weaponry *Spiritual Weaponry Associations *Almighty Object Fusion *Divine Constructs *Divine-Demonic Weaponry *Divine Force Manipulation *Divine Metal Manipulation *Power Weaponry *Powerful Objects *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *Transcendent Weaponry Limitations *May be equaled by Demonic Weaponry. *May only be wield by its creator or someone the weapon chooses. *May have a will of its own. *Weapon can be corrupted. *May have certain conditions so that it can be use. *May need to be in perfect balance with the weapon. Known Users Known Weapons Gallery Cartoons/Comics Stan Smith - Heaven gun.png|Stan Smith (American Dad!) wielding a Heaven Gun he took from an angel bailiff. Thor.jpg|Thor (Marvel) wields Mjolnir, a powerful hammer that possesses great durability, the ability to absorb energy as well project it, and a Worthiness Enchantment that allows it to be wielded only by him. Samurai Jack.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) possesses a magic sword that forged by the deities Odin, Ra, and Vishnu, and powered by the righteousness and Qi of his father. The sword is capable of cutting through any mundane substance as well as destroy any evil it comes in contact with. Anime/Manga Ascalon and Boosted Gear Assimilation.jpg|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) wielding the divine sword Ascalon. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) wielding the Ultimate Sword, which contains the four Spirit Kings, and possesses so much power that it can cut through anything, even the Six High Gods and an entire planet. Susanoo.png|Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) can summon the holy sealing, Totsuka no Tsurugi, which is capable of sealing anything it pierces. File:Sword_of_Nunoboko.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) forming the holy sword, Nunoboko no Tsurugi, out of the Ten-Tails' chakra. Panty and Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are able to transform their garments into powerful weapons, Backlace, and Stripe I and II respectively, that possess the abilities to blast and cut ghosts, demons, and angels. File:Spear_of_Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can pierce all A.T. Fields, and is instrumental in the Instrumentality of Mankind. Emilia-half-angel-hero-1024x576.jpg|Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) wields Better Half, a holy sword crafted from heavenly metal that can only be used by a human-angel hybrid. Video Games Three_Sacred_Treasures_Artwork.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) armed with the Three Sacred Treasures: the Mirror Shield, the Arrows of Light, and the Wings of Pegasus. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) possesses the Dragon Sword, a weapon carved from the fangs of one the Divine Dragon Deities and infused with its power. The sword can only be wielded by the strongest and most spiritually pure of mankind. Once combined with Eye of the Dragon, it becomes the True Dragon Sword, possessing unrivaled power that is capable of upsetting the balance of the world. Siegfried SCIV.jpg|Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul series) is one of the wielders of Soul Calibur, the powerful holy sword created to destroy Soul Edge. With Soul Calibur in his possession, Siegfried can summon numerous ice crystals, use the crystals to create armor around him, and use its power to combat Soul Edge's demonic force. Link Skyward Sword.png|In many incarnations, Link (The Legend of Zelda) often wields the Master Sword. Blessed by the Goddess, Hylia, the blade possesses the abilities to repel evil, protect its user from corruption, absorbing energy in various forms, and possesses a mystical link that allows it to only be wielded by those who posses the soul of the goddess's chosen hero. File:Phantomsword.jpg|The Phantom Sword (The Legend of Zelda) is a holy weapon that can take down phantoms and the evil Bellum. Destroyer H.png|Destroyer (Valkyrie Crusade) is a divine weapon itself, the Celestial Realm's ultimate weapon and is an unstoppable force. Durandal_H.png|Durandal (Valkyrie Crusade) is a goddess that possess a holy sword that can cut through anything. Longinus_H.png|Longinus (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the holy spear Longinus,that can destroy deities. Excalibur_H.png|Excalibur (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the sacred sword excalibur. Gungnir_H.png|Gungnir (Valkyrie Crusade) Mjolnir H.png|Mjolnir (Valkyrie Crusade) Arch_Knight_H.png|Arch Knight (Valkyrie Crusade) is a young girl who possess an ancient divine weapon of the gods. Queen Arthur H.png|Queen Arthur (Valkyrie Crusade) wields a holy sword. Mythology/Folklore Izanami And Izanagi by GENZOMAN.jpg|Izanagi and Izanami (Japanese Mythology) used the Spear of Creation to create the world. Gungnir.jpg|Odin's (Norse Mythology) mighty spear, Gungnir, never misses its target. The_Barbed_Cross.jpg|The Barbed Cross (Infamous: Festival of Blood) is a holy relic specifically designed to combat vampires and other creatures of the night, forged from silver, submerged in holy water, and blessed by God Himself. Others shadowhunters_seraph_blade.png|Seraph blades (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) can be used by Shadowhunters to fight Demons and Downworlders. alec-seraph-bow-shadowhunters.gif|Alec Lightwood (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) shoots arrows inscribed with angelic runes. Category:Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Destruction Category:Creation Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Items Category:Transcendent Powers